Just Keep Driving
by Havoka
Summary: A smutty one-shot that takes place in the Hit the Road timeline. Lilly helps Lee to relieve some of his tension while they're on the road. (LilLee, rated 'Mature' for obvious reasons).


Just Keep Driving

"Thanks for taking over for a little while." Lilly stretched her tired muscles as she collapsed into the passenger seat. Lee nodded, slipping behind the wheel of the RV. They continued forward, pressing on with their quest out of Georgia.

Lilly eyed Lee when he wasn't looking, a tiny smile gracing her weathered face. She still couldn't believe the two of them were together like this, traveling the countryside with the only remaining 'family' either of them had. Clementine was sleeping quietly in the back, ignorant to the blossoming feelings the former leader had developed for her guardian. In fact, no one knew. She'd been keeping it a secret for months. It was becoming difficult to hide, though, especially with the two of them in such constant close proximity.

Deciding to broach the subject, Lilly cleared her throat. "Hey, Lee?"

His gaze flicked over to her for just a second. "Yeah?"

With that, her bold flames went cold. "I..." She struggled for something to say. "...You look stressed." She mentally slapped herself for running from her feelings – again.

He shrugged. "Stress is a constant companion these days. For everyone."

Her eyes lit up as an idea struck her. She knew one way to win him over, even if it was quite carnal. "You know, I could probably help relieve a little of your tension."

"Oh yeah?" He seemed genuinely curious. "How?"

Her lips curled into a devilish smile. She got up out of her seat, slinking over beside him.

"Uh, Lilly, what are you doing?"

She shushed him, sinking to her knees. His eyes widened as she crawled underneath the steering wheel, positioning herself just out of the way of the pedals.

"Lilly-"

Her fierce gaze stopped his protest, the words catching in his throat. "Don't worry about it, Lee. I want to do this for you. Just keep driving and I'll take care of you."

Not sure what to think, Lee hesitantly obliged. Lilly licked her lips, reaching for the zipper of his jeans. The way she'd positioned herself so perfectly made Lee wonder if she'd done this before.

She unzipped his pants, her cold, clammy hands sending a chill through him as they made contact with his sensitive flesh. _Why the hell is she doing this?_ He wondered, struggling to keep his attention on the road. _Not that I mind..._

She took him into her mouth without a moment's hesitation. _I love you, Lee._ She closed her eyes, willing away her emotions. _I want you to be happy._

He growled low in his throat as she ran her tongue tortuously down the length of him. It was painstakingly slow at first, driving him to reach down with his free hand and shove her closer to him. He tangled his fingers in her hair, keeping a firm hold on her as she drew him in deeper.

She picked up the pace, her head bobbing up and down as Lee stifled a moan. He was all over the road by that point. Luckily there weren't too many other vehicles around these days, so their reckless act of fellatio didn't end in a deadly crash. Regardless, Lee did his best to drive safely, trying to take his concentration off of the woman pleasuring him.

The warmth and wetness of her mouth was unbearable against his aroused flesh. "Lilly, I'm..." He sucked in a breath, gritting his teeth. "I'm gonna..."

She continued to massage him with her soft tongue. Her pace alternated, keeping him uncertain and on the edge. Another moan escaped him as he pushed her harder against him. She increased her speed again, taking him to his breaking point.

He glanced down to find her looking him right in the eyes. Despite her mouth being preoccupied, she still wore the ghost of a smile on the corners of her lips. Seeing her like that, so vulnerable, so willing, drove him over the edge. He climaxed right then and there, Lilly still latched onto him.

To his surprise, she didn't even flinch. Rather, she carefully slipped off of him, her wicked smile growing. She tipped her head back, swallowing the mouthful in one visible gulp. As he stared in disbelief, she licked her lips again, clearing away the sticky white residue that had settled on them.

"...Holy shit." Lee gasped, still catching his breath. "You're hardcore." He'd never witnessed someone swallow spunk like that – so readily, so...eagerly. It was strange to him. Even more strange was the fact that he was thoroughly turned on by it.

She fixed his pants, zipping them back up so he could keep his focus on the road. "Let me know when you plan to stop so I can get out from under here." She teased.

He braked gently so she wouldn't be tossed about. Lilly crawled out from her cove, still smiling at him. His taste lingered strongly in her mouth, and it wasn't bad. In fact, she kind of liked it.

"Why did you do that?" Lee asked, still watching her in disbelief. "I mean, thank you, that was, well, great actually – but..."

"I love you." She blurted. As soon as the words were spoken, a hand rose to her mouth in embarrassment. She'd wanted to confess it to him – but not like that.

He paused. Her fierce eyes were boring into his, intensity burning just beneath the surface. "You do?" He asked dumbly. His mind was still reeling from the incredible blowjob she'd just given him. Processing her words after that was akin to trying to wade through mud.

She slowly nodded, deciding to own up to her over-excited confession. "I always have. Since the day we met. When you risked your life to save my dad." She shifted her weight, trying not to focus on that particular memory. "That was when I fell for you. Wasn't it obvious?"

Lee shifted the RV into park. He stood, reaching over and pulling the divider curtain shut. Then he grabbed Lilly around the waist, planting a kiss on her lips. The salty taste of her mouth reminded him of what she'd just been doing, but he ignored it and drank her in anyway.

Eventually, he pulled gently away to whisper something to her. "You know," His hushed voice spoke, still so very close to her, "I love you, too."

Her pale cheeks tinged pink. "Really?" She broke into a childish grin, happier than she could ever remember seeing her.

He nodded. "Yeah. And now _I owe you_." The last line was spoken in a deeper, huskier tone. He lowered his eyes for just a second, letting her know exactly what he meant.

Despite the romantic exchange they'd just shared, Lilly couldn't help but laugh at the mental image his words conjured. "You gonna try to fit under there?" She gestured to the area by the pedals.

"We might have to figure out another way." He responded with a grin.

She cupped his face in her hands, keeping him close. "You could fuck me on one of the tables back there." She whispered. "Or outside. Hell," She pointed upward, "We could do it right on top of the RV."

He could tell she was getting excited at the prospect of it. "On top of the RV, huh?" He folded his arms, thinking it over. "Yeah, that sounds good." He smirked, knowing she was getting worked up already. "That sounds real good. You better be ready."

She was already halfway to the door.


End file.
